An Unholy Alliance
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The Doctor has to help an old enemy become revived once more as a different person, a human. Which makes no sense, but this is for sh*ts and giggles.
1. Death and Birth

**A Different Abomination**  
 **A Holy Alliance**

The Tardis lands, off strucken as the pinstriped tenth incarnation of the Doctor pops out.

"I wonder why it's flown me here." He ponders.

The place that he has been strucken off course to, is a barren wasteland. In a building that has been destroyed sometime that the Doctor actually doesn't know about.

A blue light shines, as the Doctor investagates what it could be.

He finds the room on what it is.

It's a Dalek, destoryed in the battleground. The blue light is the Dalek eyestalk still on.

The Dalek can't scream, as it's audio isn't on.

"Hello, Dalek." The Doctor introduces himself.

It whispers to the Doctor. He still can't hear it.

"Hold on, it seems that you're casing's audio isn't working. I'll fix it." The Doctor tells it as he uses his sonic screwdriver.

"Doc-tor..." It speaks.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I... want to live... as a human. You... are a... doctor... Doctor's are... designed to... help patients. Let me... for the last... thing I do... be that... I live again... in peace."

"I'll do whatever I can." The Doctor answers it as he finds a switch to pull and it unveils a laboratory. "Oh, okay... a laboratory. Great, now I can start working."

He looks for any dead bodies. He finds one, she's blonde, about '28-29.

He wires up to connect this woman and the Dalek as they are connected together.

The Dalek in which, dies as it goes offline.

The woman, instead of still being dead wakes up alive. The Doctor, disconnects the wires.

"Hi."

"Hello, Dalek." The Doctor tells her.

"Dalek?" She asks him, whilst looking at her mechanical self and getting up to touch it. "'Feels weird, doesn't it. To see your body."

"Yeah. It does. But I know it better. So, why don't you kill me now?" The Doctor asks her.

"I could. But I now have more feelings that just pure hatred. So, I won't. Consider me part of the other people," The Dalek-Human tells her. "Come on, I want to see everything now that I'm fully alive!"

"Alright then, Dalek." The Doctor says.

"Let's call me something else." The Dalek-Human asks him.

"Darla?"

"Darcy sounds better." She convinces him.

"Yeah, it kind of does." He tells her as they go inside and the Tardis dissaperes. "It's bigger... on the inside!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **Oh look, it's a new chapter because I said so... August wil definatly be more chapters and more swag. I'm still working on a crossover for the third anniversary. It's being done at the moment but I've had stuff in the way (fan series stuff.)**

 **I will do episode chapters, but... they will be certain scenes in the episodes and not full episodes.**

 **This takes place before Planet of the Dead, (so between The Next Doctor and that.)**

 **The Geek In Heaven, August 5th, 2016.**


	2. 200: Victoria to San Helios

**Planet of the Dead**

 **KEY:**  
 **BOLD - Darcy's description.**  
 **BOLD ITALICS - Darcy's thoughts**  
 **BOLD SPEECH - Darcy talking**

 **The Doctor decided for me to go to Earth... my old favourite hunting ground. Recently to the time we were heading to, the last invasion was ours... I took part of course. But... as a human. I want to see it in a different light than usual. Really, the Doctor was scanning some Rhondium particles with a new object that he had in his Tardis... (never gonna get used to the size of that thing.). So, Earth it was... or London in 2010.**

 **The Doctor took his best coat and suit to the bus as he used his physcic paper to use on the bus... he sat next to this woman whilst I went behind them... the Doctor also had an "Easter Egg" in his hand.**

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Happy Easter." The Doctor introduces himself to this woman next to him.

 _ **Very funny Doctor... very funny...**_

"The funny thing is, I don't often do Easter. I can never find it. It's always at a different time..." The Doctor tells the woman.

 _ **I'm going to have to agree with Easter... Is it March or April this year?**_

"Although I remember the original. Between you and me, what really happened was."

Beep, beep.

 _ **That's not me... oh yeah... that's the Doctor's Rhondium thingy.**_

"Oh. Sorry, hold on to that for me. Actually, go on, have it. Finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth."

 **He gives the Easter Egg to the woman which I snatch off to chomp down... tastes great too...**

The Doctor then produces the hand-held gizmo which has lit up.

"Ah. Oh, we've got excitation. I'm picking up something very strange. And it's not you, Darcy... I modifided it so it won't pick up you."

"I know the feeling." The woman tries to agree.

"Rhondium particles, that's what I'm looking for. This thing detects them. Look, this should to round, that little dish there." The Doctor explains.

"Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those?" The woman complains to the Doctor.

 **"He could... but why would he?"**

"Ah, the little dish is going round." The Doctor comments.

"Fascinating." The woman tries to agree.

"And round. Whoa." The Doctor says as the machine produces sparks behind and in front of him. The blonde woman in front brushes the sparks off her hair.

"Excuse me. Do you mind?" The woman in front asks the Doctor.

"Sorry. That was my little dish." The Doctor apoligizes.

"Can't you turn that thing off?" The woman next to him inquires.

"What was your name?" The Doctor asks her.

"Christina." The woman reveals her name to him.

"Christina, Darcy, hold on tight. Everyone, hold on!" The Doctor announces to everyone as there is a sudden jolt and everyone is thrown around.

Windows break and sparks fly.

A bright light floods the bus then more jolting.

 **Let's say that next couple of minutes are just weird. The bus went through something really big with everything turning into Skaro Hell. It got a little bit better because well.. we weren't dead for once.**

 **"Bloody hell..." I commented, although it did sound a bit too English.**

Golden light shines in. The Doctor goes outside, followed by Christina and Darcy.

"End of the line. Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton." The Doctor explains.

The orange sands go stretch to the horizon.

 **I came over to the Doctor and asked him what was Brixton.**

"It's where this bus was going Darcy... and we're stuck no where near it." **He told me his answer, which I just accepted by this point... the other passengers came out along with us. Alright sort of bunch.**

"It's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them." The blonde woman from before commented.

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky." A black man says as he remembers.

"But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" Another guy tries to explain.

 **"Ahh... that was all my fault." I accidently told them.**

"How? We can't do that..." The guy disaproves Darcy.

 **"Erm... just joking!"** **I awkardly try to correct him, I didn't want anyone else to know that I used to be inside a metal casing.**

"Oh, man, we're on another world." The black man says.

"It's still intact, though. Not as bad as it looks, and the chassis's still holding together. My boss is going to murder me." The driver explains the damage to everyone.

"Can you still drive it?" The blonde woman asks him.

"Oh no, no, no. The wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never going to budge." The driver disagrees with her.

Christina gets a pair of sunglasses from her rucksack.

"Ready for every emergency." Christina comments as she puts them on.

 **I grab mine out my pocket... thank god I took them just in case.**

 **"Almost forgot mine." I tell her.**

The Doctor sonics his spectacle lenses black and examines the sand grains.

"Me too."

"And what's your name?" Christina inquires.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor tells her.

"Name, not rank." Christina asks him again.

"The Doctor." The Doctor answers the same as last time.

"Surname?" Christina asks again, different just in case.

 **"It's the Doctor." I interrupt Christina, just so the Doctor doesn't need to say it again.**

"What was 'your' name again?" **Christina tries to ask me, she must have forgot during the whole collapse of the bus kind of thing.**

 **"Darcy... Darcy Casling." I introduce a full idenity to Christina. I thought up the last name as a sort of changed word of casing.**

"And Darcy, he's called the Doctor?" Chrstina asks.

 **"Yes, he is... okay..." I told her as I did start to get tired of the explaning thing, couldn't she just accept him as the Doctor and get over it.**

"That's not a name. That's a psychological condition." Christina complains.

"Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else." The Doctor talks about the sand as he then tastes it. "Glah. Not good."

"Well, it wouldn't be. It's sand." Christina reminds him.

 **"You haven't got it Christina. Dull stuff can taste better than it looks." I try to say but Christina and the Doctor kind of disagree, which I then just agree with them instead.**

"No, it tastes like. Never mind." The Doctor disagrees.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Christina inquires.

"Hold on a minute. I saw you, mate. You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?" The black man starts prejudging the Doctor.

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me. Look, look, if you must know, We were tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole. No danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it." The Doctor explains his idea of what he was doing.

"But then where is it? There's nothing. There's just sand." The driver says as there is nothing to do agree with.

"All right. You want proof? We drove through this." The Doctor says as he throws a handful of sand into the air and a wibbly thing appears both there and back in London.

"And that's?" Christina asks.

"A door. A door in space." The Doctor answers.

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The driver inquires about home.

"The bus came through, but we can't." The Doctor says.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The driver asks as he runs towards the wibbly thing.

 **"No, no, don't." I try to say.**

"I'm going home, mates!" The driver tells them as he enters the wibbly thing and screams. We see him burn briefly and his smoking bones totter out of the tunnel before collapsing.

"He was a skeleton, man. He was bones. Just bones." The black man complains.

"It was the bus. Look at the damage. That was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal." The Doctor points out.

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" Christina asks.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, because the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school." The young lad from before explains.

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus? A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open." Christina says.

"Well, slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope." The Doctor tells them.

"Then we have to drive five tons of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?" Christina tries to ask about the main point.

 **"I'll argue and say about 9 tonnes." I interrupt them.**

"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline. Which starts with appointing a leader." Christina says.

"Yes. At last. Thank you. So." The Doctor starts his sentence before...

"Well, thank goodness you've got me. Everyone do exactly as I say. Inside the bus immediately."

 _ **That sort of made me laugh there. A human taking charge of the Doctor... god, I wish I did this a very long time ago.**_

"Is it safe in there?"

"I don't think anything's safe any more, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on. All of you. Right now. And you. The Doctor." Christina explains to them.

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor agrees as he and Darcy head into the bus.

"Point five. The crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina. This man is apparently the Doctor." Christina explains about another point whilst introducing the Doctor.

"Hello."

"The woman next to him is named Darcy."

 **"Hello there."**

"And you?"

"Nathan."

"I'm Barclay."

"Angela. Angela Whittaker."

"My name's Louis. Everyone calls me Lou. And this is Carmen."

"Excellent. Memorise those names. There might be a test. Point seven. Assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Doctor." Christina says as she passes over her questionable asking to someone else.

"I thought you were in charge." The Doctor reminds her.

"I am. And a good leader utilises her strength. You seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing." Christina says.

"Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident." The Doctor starts to reveal to them.

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway? Someone made it for a reason." Carmen interrupts him.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asks her.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just tell things. We do the lottery twice a week." Lou explains.

"You don't look like millionaires." Christina says.

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift." Lou tells Christina.

"Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?" The Doctor inquires as he has his hand behind his back.

"Three."

He changes it without her knowing.

"Four."

"Very good. Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun. What can you see, Carmen? Tell me, what's out there?" The Doctor explains as he then asks her.

"Something, something is coming. Riding on the wind, and shining." Carmen describes it.

"What is it?" The Doctor asks her.

"Death. Death is coming." Carmen says.

"We're going to die." Angela says.

"I knew it, man. I said so." Barclay complains.

"We can't die out here. No one's going to find us." Nathan agrees.

"This isn't exactly helping." Christina reminds them.

 **"Oh great.. this again..." I mummer.**

"You can shut up too. We're not your soldiers."

"That's not doing any good." Christina disagrees.

"Will we be bones, like the bus driver?" Nathaan asks.

"Stop whimpering, all of you." Christina orders them.

"All right now, stop it. Everyone, stop it! Angela, look at me. Angela? Angela? Answer me one question, Angela. That's it. At me, at me. There we go. Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?" The Doctor starts shouting before asking Angela.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Angela disaproves of the Doctor's questions.

"Answer the question." The Doctor asks her again.

"Just home."

 **"And what's home?" I asked for Angela's sake... sometime it's better for a woman to ask the most simple questions... even though... I'm not a true woman.**

"Me and Mike. And Suzanne. That's my daughter. She's eighteen." Angela describes her family.

"Suzanne. Good. What about you?"

"Don't know. Going round Tina's." Barclay reveals.

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?"

"Not yet." He kind of disagrees.

"Good boy. What about you, Nathan?"

"Bit strapped for cash. I lost my job last week. I was going to stay in and watch TV." Nathan says.

"Brilliant. And you two?"

"I was going to cook." Lou says.

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." Carmen adds to Lou's note.

"What's for tea?"

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special." Lou explains.

 **Mmm... chops and gravy.**

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy, mmm. What about you, Christina?" The Doctor comments whilst then asking Christina.

"I was going so far away." Christina lies.

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina."

"Hey."

"Just think of them. Because that planet out there, all three suns, wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing, compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that, because we're going to get there. I promise. I'm going to get you home."

 **Those words were the last couple of words that let everyone help the Doctor 'get them home'. Just don't ask him to do anything else.**

Nathan and Barclay fetch seats from the bus.

"Here we go." Barclay says.

"That's my boys. See, we lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and we reverse into it." The Doctor explains.

"Let some air out of the tyres. Just a little bit. It spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip against the sand." Christina says.

 **"Oh, that's good." I comment.**

"Holidays in the Kalahari." Christina says.

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep." Barclay complains.

"Then start digging." Christina asks him.

"With what?"

"With this." She tells him as she then takes a spade from her rucksack. The Doctor hands it to Barclay.

" **You got anything else important in there?" Darcy inquires.**

"Try that. It might help with the seats." Christina says as she gives out an axe.

"Thanks." Nathan comments.

"I can't find the keys." Angela complains.

"Oh no, buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, then it's one button to start, the other one to stop, yeah?" The Doctor explains to her.

 **"How come you know so much about buses?" I complain.**

"I've been and used buses before... used to be a bus driver once... terrible service they gave me." The Doctor says to her.

 _ **The Doctor as a bus driver? What in the hell does he have to do to save the Earth?**_

"Right. Hold on. Oh, I've got it. Here we go. Hold tight. Ding, ding." Angela says to them as she starts the engine. Graunching sounds come from it so she turns it off.

"Ooo, that doesn't sound too good." The Doctor comments as the main trio decide to look at the smoking engine at the back.

 **"Oh, sand? Is that the engine... Doctor? It must have happened whilst the bus was traveling through worlds..." I comment as I trickle a lot of sand through my hands, soft and rough... but very annoying now that this "bus" can't move.**

"Anyone know mechanics?"

"Me. I did a two week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but..." Barclay explains his previous experince.

"Off you go, then. Try stripping the air filter. Fast as you can. Back in two ticks." The Doctor explains as he grabs Darcy to adventure with him.

"Wait a minute. You're the man with all the answers and she's just weird and annoying... I'm not letting you two out of my sight." Christina reminds them.

"Easier if you left that backpack behind." The Doctor tells her.

"Where I go, it goes." Christina argues with him.

 **"Yes, but you have a axe and a spade in there... You're a great leader... but once you've heard the sirens... you get on this bus... he and me want to ask this question, who are you?" I tell her, she looks at me again with confusion... like what was I on about.**

"You can talk. Let's just say we're three equal mysteries." Christina comments.

"We make quite a trio of a team." The Doctor says.

"We don't make any sort of team, thank you very much. Come on then. Tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?" Christina asks them.

"I don't know, but every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet right now." The Doctor says to her.

"And do you think we can?"

 **"At least we're not on different planets... but c'mon.. someone has to live with hope in their heart." I tell her.**

"That must be nice. It's Christina de Souza. To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza." Christina introduces her full name.

"Ooo, that's handy, because I'm a Lord." The Doctor comments.

"Seriously? The Lord of where?" Christina inquires.

 **"A estate that is too massive to even imagine." I annoyingly (to the Doctor) interrupt.**

"No, but there's something more about you two. That device you were carrying, and the wormhole and what comments she uses to many things... like you two know places and travel to..." Christina says before pausing. "Like you're not quite..."

"Anyway, come on. Allons-y." The Doctor interrupts her.

"Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar." Christina says in French.

 **"Je connais beaucoup de cauchemars ... J'étais l'un d'entre eux." I say, Christina can kind of understand... more confused she becomes.**

"Oh, we were made for each other." The Doctor says as they crest another dune. "Ah, don't like the look of that."

The horizon is hazy.

"Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away." Christina says.

"But getting closer." The Doctor adds.

"If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds." Christina tells him.

 **"I don't think that's sand..." I say as we started to run back to the bus... seemed like a HQ for all of us...**

"Closer, and closer, and closer." Carmen mummers.

"Where is it?" The Doctor inquires.

"There. There on the seat." Barclay says as he points to his mobile phone.

"You're hardly going to get a signal. We're on another planet." Christina notes as the Doctor sonics the phone into unlimited roaming.

"Oh, just watch me. Right. Now, bit of hush, thank you. Got to remember the number, very important number." The Doctor says as he calls the number to find...

"Hello, Pizza Geronimo?"

 _ **I certaintly laughed at that part then.**_

"And again. Ah. seven six, not six seven." The Doctor corrects himself.

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options. If you want to..." The UNIT computer starts to explain.

"Oh, I hate these things." The Doctor notes.

"If you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog." Angela says.

"Thank you, Angela." The Doctor comments.

"UNIT helpline. Which department would you like?"

"Listen, it's the Doctor. It's me."

 _ **For those tense moments, I was unsure of how this was going to go... I, myself was responsible for my brethren's attack on the planet not so long ago to this group, Nathan before mentioned about the planets in the sky and the Doctor mentioning me might get me... well experimented!**_

A woman picks up on the phone.

"Doctor? This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, sir... It's an honour." The woman says as she salutes.

"Did you just salute?" The Doctor inquires.

"No."

"Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?"

"And where are you?" Magambo inquires.

"I'm on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue, except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous." The Doctor describes the location.

"A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?" Magambo inquires.

"No, and we're not going to, but I'm stuck. I haven't got the Tardis, and I need to analyse that wormhole." The Doctor asks.

"We have a scientific advisor on site. Doctor Malcolm Taylor. Just the man you need. He's a genius." Magambo considers.

"Oh, is he? We'll see about that." The Doctor comments.

 _ **Even I was intriqued, a man who could rival the genius of The Oncoming Storm and be human?**_

"It's the Doctor." Magambo tells him.

"No, I'm all right now, thanks. It was just a bit of a sore throat. Although I've got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice." Malcolm says.

"It's 'The Doctor'." She corrects him as she holds out the mobile phone.

"Do you mean the Doctor Doctor?"

 **"** I know. We all want to meet him one day, but we all know what that day will bring." Magambo notes.

"I can hear everything you're saying." The Doctor reminds them.

"Hello, Doctor? Oh, my goodness!" Malcolm reliases.

"Yes, I am. Hello, Malcolm." The Doctor introduces himself.

"The Doctor. Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you. I mean, I've read all the files." Malcolm explains his fantasims.

"Really? What was your favourite, the giant robot? No, no, hold on. Let's sort out that wormhole. Excuse me." The Doctor gets distracted before asking Malcolm.

 **"** On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets."

 **"** Malcolm, something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full range analysis of that wormhole. The whole thing." The Doctor explains his ideas.

"Well, I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. That'll never work. Listen." The Doctor disagrees.

"It's quite extraordinary, though. I'm measuring an oscillation of fifteen Malcolms per second." Malcolm explains.

 **"** Fifteen what?"

"Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm." Malcolm explains some more.

 **"** You named a unit of measurement after yourself?"

 **"** Well, it didn't do Mister Watt any harm. Furthermore, one hundred Malcolms equals a Bernard." Malcolm explains about the name.

"And who's that, your dad?" The Doctor asks.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's Quatermass." Malcolm inquires.

 _ **Ha ha, even I got that reference... because I met Quatermass...**_

"Right. Fine. But before I die of old age, which in my case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that... Is there anyone else I can talk to?" The Doctor asks him.

"No, no, no, no, but listen. I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image." Malcolm says.

 **"** You did what?"

 **"** Is that wrong?"

 **"** No. Malcolm, that's brilliant. So you can actually measure the wormhole. Okay... I admit that is genius." The Doctor agrees with Malcolm.

"The Doctor called me a genius." Malcolm relays the comment to Magambo.

"Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report. Call me back when you've done it. And Malcolm? You're my new best friend." The Doctor says as he comments to Malcolm, earning a smile from Darcy.

 **"** And you're mine too, sir." Malcolm agrees.

 **"** Barclay, I'm holding on to this." The Doctor says.

"Hey, you'd better bring it back." Barclay reminds him.

 **"Barclay... He will..."**

The Doctor's trio leave the bus. Nathan is still patiently trying to dig out the wheels.

"Send this back to Earth. See if Malcolm can analyse the storm." The Doctor says.

"There's something in those clouds. Something shining. Look." Christina describes a sight.

 **"Like metal. Why would there be metal in a storm?" Darcy ponders as it gets closer.**

 **"** Did you hear something?" Christina inquires.

 **"I think I did Christina... Doctor?" Darcy tries to ask him.**

Something looks at them with multifaceted eyes.

"Doctor."

An alien is standing on the skyline. The alien, a biped with an insect head, chitters and points a weapon. The Doctor replies in clicks and chitters.

"That's wait. I shout wait, people usually wait." The Doctor translates.

"You speak the language?" Christina inquires.

 **"He speaks just about every language." I comment.**

The alien gestures with its weapon.

"That means move."

"Ooo, you're learning." The Doctor says.

"These fly things, they must be responsible. They brought us here." Christina tells him as they are taken to a wreck in the desert.

"No, no, no, no, no. Look at the ship. It's a wreck. They crashed, just like us."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Tommorow, from my side of the world will be my fourth anniversary on ...**

 **This year was going to be about finishing off stories... and I barely did anything. Call it too much procrastination...**

 **I dunno where I'm gonna go with this story... might end this off Series 5 and have a return in 7.**

 **That's a good idea...**

 **The Phantom What'sIt'sFace**

 **August 30th, 2017.**


End file.
